1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera-mounted VTR which can be used while a view finder is set at a low angle under its raised state.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An 8-mm camera-mounted VTR is well known in the art. This prior art will be described more practically in reference to FIGS. 16 and 17, wherein reference numeral 100 denotes a camera-mounted VTR, a right side of a main unit 101 of the VTR is a grip part 102 for holding the main unit 101 of the VTR, and its opposite side is a VTR deck 103 composed of a well-known cassette holder, a tape loading mechanism and a rotary head drum or the like. At the front surface of the front part 101a of the main unit 101 of the VTR is provided with a camera lens 104 and a microphone 105, and a view finder 106 is arranged from the upper part of the grip part 102 of the main unit 101 of the VTR to its rear part.
The aforesaid view finder 106 is substantially composed of a view finder main body 107 comprised of a pair of upper and lower cases, a CRT (a cathode ray tube) (CRT) (not shown) stored in the view finder main body 107 and an eye lens barrel 110 having a visibility adjusting means 108 and an eye cap 109 or the like. As shown in FIG. 17, a start/stop push type recording button 111 is arranged at a position where a thumb of a user may abut against a rear surface 102a of the grip part 102 of the main unit 101 of the VTR. This recording button 111 is seen or hidden under a sliding movement of a sliding button 112 acting as an operating button, sliding in a vertical direction of a longitudinal recess part 102b formed at the rear surface 102a of the grip part 102. The recording button 111 is covered by the sliding button 112 to enable a non-required recording to be prevented from being carried out. In FIG. 17, reference numeral 113 denotes a grip belt arranged at a side surface of the grip part 102.